<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Want From Me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971220">What You Want From Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silicon Valley (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I just want to keep something, I'm Sorry, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>傻逼恋爱惨剧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Belson/Richard Hendricks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard捂住鼻子，尽量仰起头，Gavin皱着眉，抽出纸巾帮他摁住鼻子。</p><p>据他在杰克巴克的桌上磕到鼻出血已经好几个小时了，但持续的高强度工作让他觉得这还是上一秒发生的，他眨眨眼，像喝断片后清醒一般想起自己在连续工作好几个小时后看到手机备忘录，在满脑子都是代码的情况下精神恍惚的开车来到他的现任炮友兼竞争对手家里，操，他没出车祸真是万幸，然后一头撞上玻璃门。</p><p>“糟糕的一天？”Gavin笑道，Richard的惨状似乎让他很开心。“公司的破事。”Richard嘟嚷着，一头栽倒在昂贵的沙发上，知道他的公司运营不好，Gavin看上去更开心了。</p><p>几个月前Gavin在审判庭的的盥洗室得意忘形的说对Richard说大概是“你破产之后至少可以去卖屁股，至少我会花钱。”就像他之前说的什么要把他摁在桌子上操啊什么监狱会喜欢你啊之类的屁话，Richard当时满脑子都是是否要删除他的毕生成就，根本没当回事。但在几天后，他被自己公司踢走后的一个晚上，在又一次搭讪失败后，第一万次意识到他的性生活比他的职业生涯还要可悲，回忆起他最后接到类似的性邀请就是这个，感觉更可悲了。但是他被酒精影响的大脑跃跃欲试，妄图证明跟活人做爱至少比一个人撸好。和竞争对手上床听上去像是Erlich才会做的事——如果Gavin是个大胸人妻的话，他想像这个场面，第一次敲开了Gavin Belson家的门。</p><p>然后吐在了Gavin 最喜欢的那张地毯上。</p><p>第二天他从沙发上醒来，睁开眼就见到Gavin带着他那标志性的假笑向他介绍地毯的质地和做工，无非是把你和你那小破公司卖了也赔不起之类的，听得Richard差点又吐出来。</p><p>“顺便，你昨天晚上到我家来干什么，知道在加州私闯民宅是可以开枪的吗？”</p><p>“呃，”Richard眼神飘忽，他挣扎了一会，想找借口，然后自暴自弃的想反正他在Gavin面前也够丢脸了，“你还记得……呃，你在法庭的厕所里说的……”</p><p>Gavin停下了他做冰淇淋的手，“我在庭审时说了很多话，”他缓缓皱眉，不敢相信的说：“等等，操，你说你是来跟我上床的？在你在科技展会上羞辱我（Richard:"我有吗？"）又在法庭上让我丢脸之后你居然大言不惭的半夜到我家门口找我上床？你他妈的脑子有什么毛病？”</p><p>Richard像只仓鼠一样几乎缩进沙发里，支支吾吾的辩解：“但这是你自己说的……”</p><p>Gavin气极反笑，“操！我他妈那只是口嗨！”</p><p>场面一时极其尴尬。</p><p>Gavin头疼似的捂住头，咬牙切齿的说：“现在，上楼，自己洗干净到床上等我。”</p><p>然后Richard因为搞不懂亿万富翁高科技的浴室使用方式导致水漫金山而使第一次变成奇怪的浴室play，这是他和Gavin Belson诡异的炮友关系的开始。</p><p>即使Richard再缺乏常识，他也知道这有多奇怪，Gavin Belson从来不是一个优秀的炮友——至少对他来说。他们的关系充满着太多的敌对和互相厌恶，但奇怪的是自己似乎享受其中，甚至Gavin Belson逐渐变成一个避风港，可以借此逃避生活的破事。他曾抱着枕头在Gavin的豪华大床上滚来滚去，思考一次悲剧性的约炮是怎么演变成这样的，得出的结论大概是：像他这样的人从来就不是人群中的焦点，从学生时就从未当过橄榄球明星或者女孩们情书的对象，就像深海鱼放到浅水就会死一样，现在每一次成功的追捧和崇敬的眼神都让他如坐针毡，像达摩利克斯之剑一样提醒他正站在摇摇欲坠的悬崖上，随时可能跌落深渊。Richard讨厌复杂的人类情感，因为大多数时候他都不能理解它们，他喜欢简单明确的东西。朋友的失望比敌人的憎恨更加难以忍受，而Gavin全心全意的恨他，Richard对此心存感激。</p><p>回到现在，Gavin动作几乎是温柔的帮他止住血，皱着眉看着他乌黑的眼眶，“你多久没睡觉了？”</p><p>“……我忘了。”他真的想不起来上一次入睡超过三个小时是什么时候，他下意识的想要摆出一副对Jared专用的“我没事我很好别管我我还能工作”的模样，但他进入高负荷后强直的大脑反应过来，他不需要在一个本来就讨厌他的人面前伪装成生活健康的样子——这不就是他来的目的吗，“事情太多了，我睡不着。”</p><p>Gavin做到对面的沙发上，挑起眉，“你需要去看心理医生，别这样看着我，我还不想让床伴死在我家里，就算是你。”</p><p>“那还真是太感谢了。”Richard没好气的说，“操，Gavin，你以为我是来干什么，寻求人生建议吗？得了吧，听你的建议还不如跟我的电脑殉情……”</p><p>操，他真的这么说出来了，Richard有些后悔的闭上嘴，脑子有一个法官砰的一下做出判决，你完了，Richard，世界上最后一个愿意和你上床的人现在要把你赶出门了。</p><p>但Gavin只是好奇的挑起眉，“那你来这儿是为什么呢，Richard？”他站起来，以一种戏剧化的方式屈尊纡贵的弯下腰俯视他，“告诉我，Richard，你想从我这里得到什么？”</p><p>Richard翻了个白眼，他早该知道Gavin的自恋程度超出自己的想象，认为刚刚冒犯了他的自己就是个傻逼。“你知道我是来干什么的，”停顿了一下，他自暴自弃的说：“我是来做爱的，如果你不想操我，那我现在就走。”</p><p>“谁说我不想了？”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我居然写出来了……太OOC了对不起</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>和Gavin上床的感觉就像，Richard想，小时候在动物院里看到一群鬣狗围上来，不过那时候还有玻璃挡着。Gavin盯着他就像鬣狗盯着肉，在他那自大的精英阶级成功人士皮囊下藏着鬣狗般的狡诈和残忍，Richard对此一清二楚。</p><p>但从来没有人在床上这样专注的看着他。</p><p>Gavin把他压在身下，抓着他瘦削的小腿抬起来，两根涂上润滑剂的手指简单粗的直接捅进他屁股里，Richard闷哼一声，咬住下唇，被侵入的不适感让他浑身都紧绷起来，像个程序没设定好的机器人一样，对在体内入侵搅动的两个手指混乱无错的小幅度抽搐。在他前半生罕见的性经历中他总是被抱怨缺乏热情和不懂技巧，和男人做爱就更没有了。但是Gavin对待他就像对一个长得像他竞争对手的破布娃娃发泄，完全不想得到什么热情的反馈，理智上他不应该感到舒服，但他喘了一口气，松开了咬的红肿的下唇，居然真的因此放松了。</p><p>Gavin精准的找到了他的前列腺，另一只手抓住他的阴茎撸动，Richard呜咽着，快感让他像条被钉住的蛇一样扭动，没过多久就射了出来，他发出了一声抽泣，眼角湿润了。Gavin得意洋洋的用那只沾满敬业的手拍拍他的脸，“我真没想到你这么饥渴。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”Richard没好气的说，他倒在枕头上，滩成个果冻。Gavin挑了下眉，脱下裤子，Richard挣扎起来，太快了，他还没从不应期里缓过来，“操，你等一下……”</p><p>他被抓着后颈扯回来，Gavin抬起他的腿，用简直要把他提起来的姿势直接撞进来，Richard发出一声像是被掐住脖子的惨叫，下意识的想蜷缩起来，被Gavin掐住腰操的更深，他可怜的阴茎还没硬起来，颤颤巍巍的流出更多前列腺液。</p><p>Gavin喘息着说：“真该让你的员工看看你这幅样子。”Richard简直要破口大骂，如果不是他现在被操到只能断断续续的抽泣的话，操他妈天天健身的有钱人。Gavin恶趣味的摩擦他的前列腺，同时抓住他还没硬起来的阴茎揉搓，Richard喘的现在火灾现场一样，事实上他觉得自己马上就要被烧死了。</p><p>最后高潮的时候Gavin 一口咬在他脖子上，也射出来，Richard有一种要被撕碎的错觉。他视野的边缘都在发黑，那一瞬间他不真实的意识到一个完全不切实际的真相，缓过来后他怀疑自己是不是脑浆也跟着一起射出去了。</p><p>Richard在坏事上面有一种奇异的敏锐，在他前半生几次坎坷的情感经历里，虽然他从来都猜不到恋人的喜好，但分手之前他总会有预感。像磕嗨了的人感受到自己的天命一样，他意识到，Gavin爱他，以一种他自己都不知道的方式。一瞬间他感到奇异的怜悯和羞愧，还有一丝残忍的快感。这是爱吗，他问自己，这种东西也算爱吗？</p><p>Gavin各种意义上都是个人渣，Richard讨厌他，也应该讨厌他。但是就在这一瞬间他感觉Gavin像是一个……活人，就像解剖实验室的骨骼标本突然生出血肉，变成了一个他可以去爱的活人。于是在这个可悲的晚上，Richard想，在今晚他可以短暂的原谅Gavin所做的一切，像一对真正的情人一样。</p><p>Gavin从洗浴室走出来，看到Richard还是一脸惨样的躺在床上，他皱着眉说：“今晚你可以留一晚上，下不为例。”</p><p>Richard看着他，手指捏紧被单，犹豫了半响，“Gavin，”最后他突然真诚的说：“谢谢你。”</p><p>还没等回话，他就终于睡着了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>